The Switch
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by the infamous serial killer Beyond Birthday, but he doesn't plan on killing her. Instead he wakes up a mysterious alter ego she hid in her conscious, but was created by a traumatizing past. What plans does BB have in store for her?
1. The Bloody Switch

The Switch

{A Beyond Birthday Story}

Chapter 1

My parents were out on a four month long cruise, so I was home alone. My mother said I could invite a few friends to stay so I would have company and won't be alone. I decided to invite my two best friends Yin and Ryo. Yin is my girl best friend, have been since we were in kindergarten. Her family is originally from China, so she's of Chinese descent. Ryo is my guy best friend. He has been since Kindergarten also. He is originally from here Japan so, he's of Japanese descent. Me? I'm from America. My name is Rose. I'm an African-American. I and my friends arrived to my house after a long day of college classes. When I walked up to the front door, it was already unlocked. I turned the knob and pulled it open. I suspiciously checked around the house. Nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly where I have left it. I walked into my kitchen and open the refrigerator to see a jar of strawberry jam. I took it and closed the fridge door. I stared at the jar oddly.

"I don't remember keeping strawberry jam in the fridge…." I mumbled quietly.

I shrugged it off and walked back into the main room where my friends sat. I sat in between Yin and Ryo.

"So, did you find something out of the ordinary?" Yin asked me.

I shook my head from side to side indicating no.

"I did find this jar of strawberry jam in my refrigerator."

"So?" Ryo asked.

"I never keep strawberry jam. Actually I have never had it." I told them staring at it hungrily.

I opened the jar and stuck my index finger in it and took it out. I sucked on it, licking it clean and moaning in delight.

"This is great!"

I attacked the jar with both of hands. My friends started laughing at me.

"Oh Rose, you and your love for sweets!" They laughed together.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them while still eating the strawberry jam.

"Anyways, I brought a bunch of horror movies!" Yin yelled in excitement.

I set the jar down on the carpet and quickly snatched away Yin's backpack. I roamed it and dumped out all of the movies. I scanned through them all until one caught my attention. I grabbed it and placed the DVD into my play station 2. I heard Yin sigh.

"I almost forgot how Rose-chan got when horror movies are involved." She sighed again.

"Girl, if you keep acting like the horror, mystery, gory freak you are, no guy will ever love you." Yin told me.

I glanced down at the floor.

"I know I scare most guys away, but if they want to be with me, they have to see past my freakiness or learn to love it. If they can't, then they are not worth my affection" I replied to her.

"It doesn't matter. I love Rose-chan just the way she is. I don't want any guy taking her from me anyways." Ryo told Yin.

Her grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his chest. I felt a pair of soft lips on my right cheek. Ryo pulled away after that.

"Oh stop it Ryo. We all knew you had the biggest crush on Rose since elementary school. Anyways, you don't love her as much as I do. We are GIRL best friends and nothing can break that bond." Yin argued with Ryo.

I smiled as my cheeks slightly heated up.

"Arigatou you guys. I love you both deeply. If only I could find someone like you guys."

"I'm sure that guy would come around." Yin told me as she hugged me from the side.

"I bet he's even closer than you think." Ryo also told me as he hugged the other side of me.

I got up and turned off the lights and started the movie. I sat up close to the T.V. with my legs crossed and my eyes fixated to the screen. My two friends sat behind me on the couch. They screamed and held each other when each person got slashed and mutilated. I laughed at them as they cowered on my couch. Seeing all the blood and gore excites me for odd reasons. Then the TV shut off and the room was pitch black. Yin and Ryo screamed out in fear, the horror movie still running through their minds. I stood up and slowly walked over to them.

"Calm down. It must be some type of power shortage or something." I said trying to calm them.

"This is what happens first in horror movies." Yin stated.

I sighed.

"No serial killer is out to get us. It's all in your head."

I slumped back down to the floor, waiting for the lights to be turned back on, but then footsteps were heard walking up the steps of the basement.

"OMG! What's that?" Yin cried out as she held onto Ryo tightly.

I pulled out a pocket knife as the footsteps grew closer to me.

"Who's in here?" I said angrily.

When I felt something hot hit my face, I quickly swung my pocket knife, slashing some flesh.

"Someone was right in front of me."

My heart pounded out of my chest as fear shrouded my entire body, making it paralyzed. My arms was grabbed and twisted behind my back as my whole body turned around. I gasped in pain. The pocket knife was snatched from my hand and pressed against my neck. I shivered in delight as I felt the sharp razor knife against my bare skin. It was pressed harder and warm liquid was trickling down my neck after that. I felt something warm and slimy licking up the liquid. My cheeks heated up again.

"Ahh….!" I let out.

I struggled a bit, trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let me go! You pervert!" I screamed out angrily.

I kicked out and back.

"Rose-chan!" Yin and Ryo yelled out.

Something cloth like covered my nose and mouth. Then I inhaled the scent of chloroform. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness after that.

The lights were turned back on. I opened my eyes to see Yin clinging to my arm. I glanced up to notice Rose-chan was missing.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Yin asked.

"Rose-chan is gone! She must've been kidnapped."

"What should we do? Call the police?" Yin asked me again.

"No. We have no evidence that she was kidnapped. All we heard was footsteps, Rose screaming and then she ended up missing."

"How about we file a missing report?" Yin suggested.

"No, the person has to be at least missing for 24 hours."

"Then what are going to do Ryo!" Yin asked panicking.

"I don't know!" I yelled at her.

I was afraid and frustrated. The friend I was in love with has gone missing. I was afraid that something bad might've happened to her and frustrated with myself that I couldn't figure out how to save her. I'm just a hopeless guy. I can't do anything, not even for the woman I care deeply for.

"I'm such a punk!" I yelled at myself.

I felt Yin wrap her arms around me for comforting.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault."

"It is so! A man is supposed to protect a woman he loves! I couldn't even do that! I shouldn't call myself a man."

"Ryo!"

Yin pulled my head so that I stared into her eyes.

"You are not at fault. Nobody is. What happened was an unfortunate accident. Please, for me, don't blame yourself."

Yin buried her face into my chest and hugged me tightly. I felt my arms hug her back on its own accord.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't see a thing. I tried to move arms and legs, but to no avail. There were only clinking sounds. I thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion of me being chained up. When my vision cleared, my deduction was right. My wrists and ankles were chained up to a soft satin bed. I glanced around my surroundings. It seems as though I was in a hotel suite. The bed was red made with satin sheets, the curtains were also red and silky, the couch was crimson red and even the floor was red. I recapped what happened before I ended chained up. My friends and I were at my house watching a horror movie. Then the electricity went off abruptly. I heard footsteps walk up from the basement to me. I grabbed my pocket knife from my pocket and attacked him when I felt hot breath in my face. Then my wrists were grabbed and twisted behind my back, my knife was taken from me and pressed against my neck. A cloth covered my mouth and nose after that and inhaled the scent of chloroform, then passed out and woke up here.

"Great…..now how do I get out of this situation?" I asked myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. The lights were off, but the curtains were open, so I could slightly see. He closed the door. I was stared at with a pair glowing red eyes. He stood in the shadows, so I could only see his silhouette. I let out a low growl.

"You bastard! How dare you kidnap me! What, are you going to rape and kill me now?" I yelled at him angrily.

He kept staring at me until he answered.

"No, you have plenty of time before you die."

"What….?"

"What did he mean by that?" I thought.

"Why did you kidnap me? Why am I here in this hotel suite, you pervert."

"I'm not going to rape you, but…."

A devilish smirk appeared on his thin lips.

"I might consider it…" He whispered seductively in my left ear.

My cheeks heated up as I felt his hot breath in my ear. I glared daggers at him, when he parted from it. That made him let out a malicious chuckle.

"_Don't you dare touch me!" I growled loudly at him._

His red eyes gazed down at me again. I glared up at him as I panted angrily, but I calmed down when I stared deep into his eyes. They revealed sadness and loneliness.

"Please tell me the reason you kidnapped me…." I begged him. My voice was much more sincere.

"You're the one."

"Nani?"

"Could you explain?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Your love for blood and gore, the shiver of delight you had when I pressed your knife up against your neck."

I gave him an odd look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Beyond then grabbed my shirt and pulled it up. My face reddened as I tried to pull my shirt back down.

"What are you doing?"

"This scar on your stomach…."

I stopped struggling when he ran his finger across the shape of the scar.

"Do you remember how you got this scar?" He whispered to me.

I reflected on my past and tried to remember what happened.

"In high school, since the beginning, I was abused by schoolmates and classmates. I would always come home with bruises and bloody scratches. One day, when I was walking home after school, it was late at night. I was alone. The sky was clear except with the full moon shining brightly and dark blue. I was cornered by a group of guys. They all had a lustful and angry look in their eyes. I decided to fight back, but I couldn't. I was overpowered. They took turns raping me. When they were done with me, the leader took out a pocket knife and stabbed me in my stomach. After that, they ran away. I was covered with salty tears and crimson blood. I was also in excruciating agony. I felt my life slip away at a rapid speed. "

"So….much….blood…." I mumbled quietly.

"I gazed at the moon, mesmerized by its beauty… until…..I blacked out…" I mumbled again even quieter.

"I then woke up…in my room…the next day to discover the boys that raped me was killed the same night after they harassed me…."

I felt myself slowly blacking out, drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was Beyond's crooked smile.

I gave her my smile as I watched her drift away into deep unconsciousness. Quickly after, her eyes shot open. Her left eye was a dark purple while the other was a crimson red.

"Fuck! Finally I was able to wake up from that long ass sleep! I was wondering how long that bitch was going to keep me locked up inside her conscience."

Her voice was different. It was slightly deeper than normal. Her mixed colored eyes glared up at me.

"Mind untying me asshole?"

I got out the key I hid in my pocket and unlocked her chains. She started rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"Ah! Yes, I feel much better now. The damn chains were starting to dig into my skin."

"So, why did you awaken me?" She asked in an angry tone.

"I have a proposition for you." I replied to her quietly.

"I'm listening."

"You assist me and I promise, you will have all the blood and pleasure you lust for."

"So, what ya saying is, I get to kill strangers for no reasons if I assist you?"

I simply just nodded my head up and down.

"Fuck yea! Count me in!"

I roughly pushed her back down on the bed as I leaned my body on top of hers. I forcefully stuck my tongue in her mouth. She fought back with her own tongue, so I began to suck on it, earning a moan from her lips. She bit my tongue, making it bleed. I winced slightly, but did the same to her. She sucked the blood from my tongue as I did her, moaning in delight. I parted from her soft lips and gazed into her purple and red eyes.

"Deal…" I slightly panted.

The End…? (To be continued)


	2. The Future Bathed in Scarlet

Chapter 2

(The Future Bathed in Scarlet)

I woke up to my television blaring loudly. I slowly sat up, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself.

"The last thing I remember is seeing his red eyes and then blacking out. How did I get in my room?"

"I don't think I ever caught his name, not that I care, but…"

I started thinking and pondering. For some reason a name was lingering on my tongue just anxious to be let out, but I wouldn't let it.

"His name is Beyond Birthday…" I said quietly.

I didn't know how I knew his name, but somehow it got in my memory.

I groaned in frustration as my migraine grew worse. I focused my attention to my T.V set to see that the news was on. A young teenage girl was murdered last night. She was walking alone at night in the park, when she was attacked. The culprit stabbed her through her chest with what they guess was a knife and then chopped off her limbs. Not only that, but her stomach was sliced opened by the same murder object. Her neck, wrists and ankles were broken.

"Whoever was the culprit, they were psychotic and blood crazy." I thought to myself.

"They need to be caught before anyone else gets hurt."

I slowly got up off my bed and walked over to my door. I opened it and walked down the stairs. I glanced around my living room. I still remembered that night. Beyond kidnapped me and chained me up in his hideout. I bet Ryo and Yin were really worried about me. I guess I'll go check on them. My shoes were already on when I woke up, so I headed straight for the front door. I locked it behind me and decided to walk through downtown. As I explored the streets of Tokyo, I noticed there were missing person photos everywhere. It was of the same person, so I decided to go check it out just in case I happen to find them, but when I did; my eyes widened in shock and covered my mouth with both of my hands. The missing person photo was of me. I was the missing girl. Just how long was I with Beyond and how long was I unconscious? Could Ryo and Yin have post these photos everywhere? They were really worried about me?

"Rose-Chan?" I heard someone calling me from behind.

I quickly turned around to see Ryo. Both of his eyes were teary. He quickly ran at me and embraced me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I thought for sure you were a goner. Yin and I were worried sick about you! What the hell happened to you after you disappeared from us?"

"Well, I was chained to a satin bed in a hotel suite. My kidnapper was male with glowing crimson red eyes. He kept telling me I was the one. He had me remember my tragic past and then I ended up blacking out and waking up in my room."

"The one?" He asked me suspiciously.

"You aren't involved with this guy, are you?" Ryo asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

I shook my head.

"Of course not! Why would I be? The psycho kidnapped me and chained me to his bed. He was psychotic and perverted." I pouted my arms against my chest.

I heard Ryo let out a huge sigh in relief. I stared at him oddly.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

He parted from me and stared deeply into my eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. That's when he planted a passionate, yet gentle kiss on my lips. I widened my eyes again, but I then felt them close themselves and my arms wrapped around his neck. My heart was racing my cheeks was warm when he parted from my lips and stared at me again.

"Rose, I have been in love with you since we first met in kindergarten."

"You've kept those feelings hidden for 14 years? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, at first I was really young. I didn't know what I was feeling and I didn't want to scare you off. When we got older, I just thought you didn't feel the same way."

"You wouldn't have actually known, until you tell me and find out." I said.

"Ya, but I was still afraid."

I hugged him tightly.

"You had nothing to worry about because I feel the same way." I whispered to him.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

I nodded as I grabbed his hand and held it into mine. I gave him a huge smile, but it faded when I felt a horrible cold sensation travel down my spine. I quickly glanced around, but to see no one suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked me.

I shook my head.

"It was nothing. I thought "HE" was watching me or something. It just my imagination."

"You… gatta…." I sighed in relief.

(Thank Goodness)

All seemed to be going well again. I met up with my friends and my guy friend became my boyfriend. I was able to go back to college. I had to explain to my teachers why I was absent for such a long time. It turns I was gone for a whole month. I told them everything I could remember and hopefully they believed it and didn't think I was making it up. At first they didn't, but when they saw the news and the pictures everywhere, they believed me after that. I studied harder than ever and tried to catch up with the rest of my class. Ryo constantly came over to help me with my studying and spent the night too. I thought my life could move on normally now that Beyond was out of life, but I was wrong. Beyond paid me a visit in my bedroom two months later. I was fast asleep, while Ryo slept on the floor. I heard a creaking sound coming from my window, like it was being opened. I slowly sat up to see it was being opened. Then someone jumped on my bed. My body started to shake vigorously and my eyes widened in horror as I stared into those familiar glowing crimson red eyes.

"B….Beyond Birthday….." I whispered to myself.

A "correct" was all that heard before I felt a sharp pain cover my entire body. My shaky hands touched my stomach to feel warm liquid coming out of it. I stared at my hand, even though it was very dark, I could still see the blood that covered it. The image of that horrible night ran through my head. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks at a fast rate. I could hear me screaming for help, see those men rape me and see me dying. It was a horrible sight to see. I started to quickly black out when the flashing memories ended.

"Ryo-kun…" was all I could muster out, before falling into complete darkness.

I started breathing heavily as I tightly grasped my stomach. It ached horribly.

"Fuck! Did you have to stab me so damn hard?" I complained to Beyond as he laid me down on his bed.

"No…" was all he said.

"Then why did you?" I asked him angrily.

He took off my shirt as he started to wrap the bandage around my stomach.

"It was a warning…"

"A warning for what?"

"You belong to me…you're mine and you will always be…"

"Oh I see! I guess you got jealous when you saw that bitch kiss her guy friend. You don't want her to be with anyone else. You must really love her Beyond." I explained to him.

He finished wrapping my stomach and deeply stared into my eyes. I exhaled a deep sigh when the pain subsided and the blood stopped.

"I'm a serial killer. I don't love anything, but the pleasure of murdering innocent life." He said to me emotionless.

"Then I guess you won't feel anything if I do this…"

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and gave him a passionate kiss on his thin lips. I didn't close my eyes; instead I stared into his eyes as he did mine. I then stuck my tongue in his mouth and explored it. I massaged my tongue against his. I earned a small moan from him, before he closed his eyes and kissed back. He sat on top of me without taking his lips from mine. I undressed him from his shirt and pants and threw it on the floor. He slipped off my pajama bottoms.

We ended up being in pure bliss as our bodies became one.

As we finished, our fun was over and we had to get straight to business. We got back dressed. Beyond told me who our next victim was. He showed me a picture. It was another female in high school. She looked really attractive. She had long, straight black hair, dark brown eyes, flawless slightly tanned skin, and an athletic type body. She was just about graduated out of high school. He told me she usually walks home from school after her many club activities. She takes shortcuts through the park across this hotel suite. Tonight, she crosses it. I gave him my malicious smile as I nodded at him. I knew what I had to do. I slowly got off the bed, not wanting to reopen my wounds and grabbed a black hoodie. I placed the hood above my head. I walked back over to Beyond and stuck my tongue back in his mouth. I moved my hands into his back pocket and grasped the handle. I parted from his lips when I pulled out the knife. I smiled as the knife glistened. It was sharp and shiny. I zipped up my hoodie, walked out of the hotel room, walked into the elevator and exited when I reached the entrance. I walked across the street to the park and hid behind a tree that was by the narrow pathway. I hid my knife in my pocket before I exited the room. The park was dark with only one lamp per mile. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I glanced towards the sound to see it was my victim. I pounced on her when she walked past the tree I hid behind.

Someone pounced on me as I walked through the park. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought back, but to only have my screams muffled by a ball of cloth in my mouth and to be overpowered. I couldn't see my attacker. The only thing I could see was one glowing red eye. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like it was being sliced open by something sharp. I felt my body going numb and my eyes fading into an eternal darkness.

I felt her body stop moving and her breathing stop after I sliced her neck open. Blood gushed from her neck and splashed in my face. I started to laugh quietly as I continued to cut her perfect little body. I sliced pretty face and stabbed her flat stomach. I ripped open her stomach and grabbed her intestine and threw it on the ground beside me. I never knew the insides of another person could be so fascinating. Once I finished, I was covered head to foot with her blood. I licked the knife clean and washed myself off in the nearby lake. I hid my knife back in my back jean pocket and took another route back to the hotel suite. I walked in calmly, like nothing happened and back to my room with Beyond. I gave him a smirk indicating that I did my job and it was a success. He walked towards me giving me his crooked smile. He gave me a heated kiss. I felt his hands travel to my butt and slide into the pocket. He grabbed the knife and hid within himself. He roughly pushed me on the bed without taking his lips from mine. We were at it again, but when it ended, it was time for that bitch to come back.

"Now that our bodies are one, I am forever yours Beyond Birthday. You run though my bloodstream. I am your faithful servant; slave and you can use me to your heart's content. Beyond Birthday-sama, I am completely dedicated to you alone."

I slightly bowed to him, but then I blacked out. Before I closed my eyes, I saw a small smile on his thin lips, which made me smile too.


	3. The Truth Unravels

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Unravels**

I woke up in my room again. I was started to get scared. Every time Beyond appears, I black out, but then I wake up in my room. Why does he always come for me? What does he do to me when I'm unconscious? The first two times he always have me remember my dark past. Then I end up blacking out. What happens after I pass out? The same thing happened on that night. After those guys raped me, the leader stabbed in my stomach with a pocket knife he carried. A wave of excruciating agony washed over my entire body. I felt death come at me at a rapid pace. I fell into what I thought was an eternal darkness, but I woke up the next day to find out those guys were murdered. Who killed them? What happened after I blacked out that day? I pondered for a second. The first time I met Beyond, he told me that I was the one. What did he mean by "the one"? The one for what? I scratched my head out of frustration. The pieces to this puzzle weren't fitting together. I needed more clues. I got off my bed, but only to kneel down on the floor and clutch my stomach. I lifted my shirt up to see it was wrapped in bandages.

"I wonder who did this." I thought to myself.

I decided to take a calming walk around the park across the street from a huge hotel. It was a bright, warm and sunny day. I wanted to spend this time outside. As I walked along the path, I noticed a swarm of police cars and ambulances surrounding the front of the hotel. I slowed my pace as I walked up to chaos and there I saw it. A high school girl horribly mangled. Her blood was everywhere and her stomach was sliced open with her intestine hanging out. I felt my stomach churn as I covered my mouth, but vomit still came out. I threw it up on the ground beneath me. I never saw a dead body before and I plan on never seeing it again. Another murder has occurred and this one ended more horrible than the last. Who is doing these murders? One of the police escorted me away from the crime scene. I watched as they covered up her body with a white sheet. That poor girl. Why would someone kill high school girls? When I got far enough away, I was tightly embraced from behind. I smiled when I turned around and saw it was Ryo.

"Hey, Ryo-kun." I told him.

"What happened to you this morning?"

I caught him glancing at my stomach. He slightly lifted up my shirt to see the bandages.

"How did you get this wound?"

"Last night, Beyond Birthday paid me another visit in my bedroom. He stabbed me in my stomach and I ended up blacking out." I whispered to him.

"Beyond Birthday? You mean that psycho that kidnapped you two months ago?" Ryo whispered back to me.

I just simply nodded.

"I don't know what happened after I blacked out because I just woke up this morning in my room. It was like I never left."

"Ryo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything!"

"Alright, but you can't judge me or tell anyone this." I told him.

"I promise, now tell me what you're thinking."

I grabbed his hand and started walking slowly.

"I have a theory, but it sounds crazy. Do you think people can do weird things, once they're unconscious? I mean like you're not actually doing it, but your body is. It's like someone else is controlling it." I whispered to him again.

"You mean like having an alter ego or a split personality?" He whispered back.

"Ya, exactly, like having a split personality."

"What idea did bring your theory up?"

"Well, the first two times Beyond paid me a visit, I end up remembering my tragic past and blacking out afterwards, but when I wake up in my room, I find that someone has been murdered gruesomely."

"Any examples?" Ryo asked me again.

"Yes, I have three. My first example is my dark past. You remembered what happened to me right? How I was gang raped and almost killed?"

"Yes I do and please don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, but the next day I woke up in my room to find out that those guys were murdered right after they attacked me. My second example is the first time Beyond kidnapped me. He had me remember my past and I ended up blacking out. The next day, I woke up in my room to find out on the news that a young girl has been murdered. My last example is what happened last night when you were asleep. Beyond visited me again. He stabbed in me in the same place the gang leader stabbed me in and I ended up unconscious, but I woke up this morning in my bed. I decided to take a walk in the park to get some fresh air and I saw that a high school girl was murdered and horribly mangled. Do you see the connection? Every time I black out, someone ends up dead and I think I am the one doing it." I explained to him.

"Wait, you think that you have a split personality and the "other you" ends up killing people?"

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I think it kind of makes sense."

"Aren't split personalities created by some type of traumatizing experience?"

"Yes and the gang rape and being nearly killed would be my traumatizing experience. To protect myself, I created her. As I lay on the ground covered in my blood, I felt anger begin to rise up inside me. That anger could've created her and when she was born, she killed those guys who attacked us."

"Ok, but why would she kill those high school girls? She has no reason to right? The first time was only for revenge."

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I do know it has something to do with Beyond Birthday. Otherwise, why else would he keep visiting me?"

"You got a point, but I refuse to believe you would willingly kill innocent people. That's not like you at all."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the ground. I felt both my hands ball up into fists.

"I know, I don't want to believe it either. To think that I would causing the pain and anguish I felt in the past to other girls, but it all makes sense, once I do."

I felt my stomach churn again. I quickly ran over to a nearby trash can and threw up some more vomit.

"I don't get it. Why am I still vomiting? It can't be because of that dead body I saw earlier." I asked myself quietly.

I caught Ryo staring at me horrifically.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can it be that you are pregnant?"

"Are you crazy? We never did anything, so how can I be pregnant? Can you explain that to me?"

"It is possible that that Beyond Birthday guy raped you or maybe the "other you" and him had sex." He told me.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would any part of me give myself to that creep?"

"Then he probably raped you. You are a very attractive woman, so one of the times you were unconscious, he took advantage of you." He said to me with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

My knees began to get numb and couldn't hold up my body weight anymore, so I fell onto the ground. I clutched my stomach as tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"It happened to me again?" I asked, my voice sounded a little shaky.

"Dou shite? Dou shite? Why would someone do this me? Why do these entire things happen to me?"

I heard Ryo growl as he punched the wall behind him.

"I swear, whenever I see this guy, I will kill him! He raped my girlfriend and got her pregnant!"

He kept punching the wall numerously, each time getting harder and harder. Both of his knuckles started to bleed after each impact with the wall. I slowly got up and wobbled over to him. I grabbed his hands and held it into my palms.

"Please, stop. You're hurting yourself." I begged to him quietly.

I held him tightly into my chest and knelt back down on the ground. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he nuzzled his face into my chest.

"We have to get through this together Ryo. Please, would you stay by side?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would do anything for you!"

"Arigatou, Ryo-Chan…"was all I said to him.

For the next thirty minutes, we sat on the ground in silence.

Later, we went to my house after going to the drug store. I took a pregnancy test and it turned out positive. I lay in my bed and stared at my ceiling. My room was surrounded by darkness. It was night time now. My window was open, so I could see the pretty lights, the moon and hear people walk by my house.

"You know I'm going to keep this baby right?" I asked Ryo who lay on the floor beside my bed.

"I know and I decided to be the father, even if it's not really mine." He replied back to me sadly.

"Gomen, Ryo-kun. I don't know how I could've let this happen. I'm only eighteen. I shouldn't be pregnant now. I wanted to wait, until I got married before I actually gave myself to someone and having a baby. I never thought that this would happen now."

"It's not your fault. It's that Beyond Birthday's fault. He forced himself on you."

"I know how much you wanted for us to have our child in the future. I remember you telling me that in grade school. You told when we graduated college together, you were going to propose to me, and we would get married, honeymoon in Hawaii or Jamaica, live in a huge house and have our first child a few years later." I slightly laughed.

"You had some plan there for our future."

Ryo laughed with me.

"I know. I was really determined to make you mine. I am still going to keep my promise to you, no matter what."

"That makes me hopeful because I don't know what lies ahead in my future. Beyond Birthday keeps stalking me and I feel that he will never leave me alone. I also feel that my real self is fading slowly away. I'm losing control of my own body and that I will never again get a hold of it. I hate the fact that that pervert's seed runs through my body. It sickens me so much that I want to puke."

"Don't worry, Rose, you're not fading. I won't let you. I promise."

"If you want me to, I can wash over his seed with mine." Ryo quietly stated.

I smiled to myself.

"I would like that." I quietly replied to him.

I heard him stand up and slowly get inside the bed with me. He lay on top of me and gently placed a passionate kiss on my lips. We started undressing one another, once things got heated up. Our first time was shy and awkward, but gentle and filled with passion.

We dressed, once we finished. I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. I felt secure when he embraced my body. It was so warm.

Later that night, Beyond came back. He entered the same window. I woke up to him staring down at Ryo and I. I slowly sat up and glared at him.

"How dare you rape me, you bastard?"

My screaming woke up Ryo, who stirred until he opened his eyes. He also sent death glares at Beyond.

"You son of a bitch! First you rape my girlfriend and then you in pregnant her! What do you want from her?"

"I didn't rape her…..she willingly gave herself to me…." He calmly explained.

"What?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, you made the first move…"

Images started to flow through my head. It was of me and Beyond Birthday. My cheeks heated up as I covered my mouth.

So you remember now…."

I felt his lips whispered in my ear.

"It was great…I really enjoyed our first time…" He seductively whispered in my right ear.

I felt him lean his body in between my legs. My heart raced, but I shrugged it off and pushed him away.

"You got me pregnant and I decided to keep the baby!"

I heard him let out a gasp.

"You're going to be a father, pervert…"

I felt Beyond touch my stomach and rubbed it.

"It's not there yet…" I whispered to him.

I heard Ryo growl again.

"I'm not going to let you ruin our future!"

I saw him pounce on Beyond Birthday like a lion. They rolled off my bed and onto my floor.

"Ryo, don't! You don't know how Beyond can get!"

I crawled out of my bed and stared at the fight hopelessly. Then I saw Beyond take out a knife. I widened my eyes in horror as he stabbed Ryo in the stomach, but he didn't stop afterwards. He numerously kept stabbing him everywhere. I heard Ryo cry out in agony every time the knife impacted his body.

"STOP!" I cried out.

My eyes were blurry, but the only thing I could stare at was Ryo's lifeless form. His eyes had no color in it. My knees gave in again, so I fell on the floor, crying into my palms. I heard Beyond stand up and walk towards me with his knife in hand. His glowing red eyes revealed malicious intent.

"Now, it's time for you to fully awaken."

After he said that, he struck my stomach with his knife. I cried harder as I fell into my own eternal darkness. I knew it. My real self was fading, but only slowly before. Now it's fading rapidly and I can't stop it. My "other self" must've made some contract with Beyond Birthday, promising to aid him with his murder. That's why I keep waking up in the same place and realizing someone was murdered the night before. My other self, whom I am now calling Satsu, which means "murder" in Japanese, committed these murders. It all first started with the revenge for raping and nearly killing me, but Satsu started lusting after blood after that. When Beyond kidnapped me, he awakens her from within me and constructed a deal. Now that she has awoken, they didn't need the original anymore, so he got her to come out more recently. The more she came out, the more I start to fade away. Now, they got they request. My real self is now gone and never will be able to come back.


	4. The Begining of the End

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning of the End**

"Fuck! What is up with you and stabbing people! Are you seriously trying to kill me?" I yelled at Beyond angrily.

"No….not since we are going to have a family."

"Damn, the bitch told you huh? Sorry, Beyond Birthday-sama. You probably don't even want a child."

"That's not true. I always wanted a family and now I got one. Once this child is born, we can raise it to help us with our activity."

"Nice idea Beyond-sama…I will follow your orders."

He rubbed my re bandaged stomach.

"I decided a name for myself, so I won't ever hear the bitch's name again. For now on, please call me Satsu."

"Now my revenge on my brother can finally start…." I thought to myself as I stared at Satsu.

"What a perfect name for yourself." I told her.

The End

This story will be continued in a sequel to this story entitled "To Catch a Killer". This story will focus more on L's point of view and he will be having a shocking new assistant. Look forward to it!


End file.
